Talk:Critical Defenses
Point of interest: This skill uses "refresh" to mean "recharge". --JoDiamonds 01:46, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Whoa, do you mean that you see it recharge, and can spend 10 energy for another 4 seconds? Or do you mean that it resets the end point to 4 seconds after any critical hit (I made a crude excel table showing probabilities of a recharge based on the latter assumption, using varying mastery/critical strikes values, to try to figure out when it was worth taking)--Epinephrine 01:56, 25 March 2006 (CST) kinetic armor for assassins I don't think 4 seconds is enough time to land another critical hit :Assume 16 in Critical Strikes and 12 in a weapon. That's 16%, +7% more with Critical Eye, another 15% from having 12 in a weapon attribute... 38% already. Not sure that the base chance of scoring a critical with 0 weapon attr is. But, assuming you strike 3 times in 4 seconds (this is true for daggers, swords, and axes, I believe), you have a pretty high chance of one of those blows refreshing your skill, even if the base chance to crit is 0. But, yeah, I think maintaining this thing is going to be rather precarious at best (on the plus side, if your target runs away, every hit will be a crit, so it's okay if you only get an attack every 3-4 seconds). --130.58 17:35, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :: Use Wild Blow (and any other similar skills I'm forgetting). It only recharges every FIVE seconds. Hmmm, betcha ANet knew that when they made Critical Defenses. --JoDiamonds 03:05, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::: If only you could triple-class into ranger and whip out Serpent's Quickness. --130.58 03:32, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Hmm... Update: now it lasts for 6 seconds instead of 4. Wild Blow recharges in 5. That's still like a quarter-second gap, IIRC, as you have to then swing the weapon. Any chance an attack speed boost lets you squeak in the Wild Blow, though? — 130.58 (talk) (04:18, 3 June 2006 (CDT)) -- What we say about the word block being in double marks? Will it mean block melee AND projectiles, or only melee? :Block just means block. I think it means all Attacks, but not all projectiles. Ie, Flare is a projectile but you probably cannot block it, whereas arrows from bow attacks can be blocked. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:03, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :The skill will block melee, bow, and wand attacks, but not spells and the like. Like everything else that "blocks" things, pretty much. Quite potent at high attribute values with Critical Strike or Wild Blow. — 130.58 (talk) (23:09, 12 June 2006 (CDT)) i just realized this skill could be especially useful for a pve assasin combined with critical defenses since pve monsters tend to not run away, assasins might be able to tank somewhat I hope they keep like it is during the test weekend http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/20070119 75% block chance duration tied to the attribute, makes critical mastery build much easier to use. Martian Kyo 11:02, 20 January 2007 (CST) Enchanting mods If you cast this while wielding an enchanting +20% weapon, will it refresh for 7 seconds(the new duration) when you get a critical? --Wizardboy777 16:13, 1 February 2007 (CST) :The refresh won't benefit from the mod. --Fyren 22:30, 1 February 2007 (CST) Icon Anyone figure out what the icon is? --Shooting Arrows 19:21, February 2nd, 2007 (EST) :A person shielding their head with their arms. --Fyren 20:06, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::It's easier to see in this: http://www.gportal.hu/gindex.php?pg=25440448&nid=4390876. Its alphabetical, so just scroll down to Cr. 17:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Anti-enchant Just added a little bit about soul barbs. I had it cast on me by some Bog Skale, and every time I landed a crit with it up, I suffered another set of damage. --Destillat 00:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Unlimited Defense Giving more chance critical use Critical eye. I tested it and using Golden Lotus Strike->Wild Strike->Critical Strike->Moebius Strike->Critical Strike->Moebius...till enemy is dead. And i killed ~8mobs without recast Critical Defense cuz I hitted so much criticals. Btw That combo have no energy problem. Enar 03:24, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :And the point of saying that is? It's been done before. Most notably in the solo Shiro Assassin. --Kale Ironfist 03:33, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Aura Of Restoration So if you have aura of restoration active, and this skill re-applies itself while under the effects of Aura of restoration, will it activate and heal you? - (Chrisworld)69.248.175.25 21:23, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :No, Aura triggers off of casting spells, this reapplies itself --Gimmethegepgun 22:58, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wonder if it triggers Soul Barbs. 23:29, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yep, just read the Notes on the article page... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 23:32, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Overpowered? I've seen this skill so many times in PvP in AB and RA. And in my opinion it's somewhat overpowered. an assasin which makes so many critical hits can keep 75% on him/her all the time. They should update the casting time to 2 seconds so it's like Kinetic armor. somewhat. 86.91.128.247 18:30, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Its an enchantment and is vulnerable to enchantment removal, more so than other enchantments, due to the fact that it is always refreshing and being brought to the top. You can't even effectively cover enchant this... So I see no reason why it is overpowered. 1 shatter enchant, and this skill is down for 30 seconds. Or just use attacks that cannot be blocked. '''Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 18:35, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::It makes a squishy frontliner less squishy, not a terribly bad thing, since if you have space for this you probably aren't running some insta-gib SP build. Lord of all tyria 18:38, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Soul Barbs plus this makes me laugh. (Talk • ) 18:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Throw in Critical Agility too, its downright cruel. *This users critical assassin gets killed by lvl 11 bog skales.* Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 11:58, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Soul Barbs + Scourge Ench = total win :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or just... uh... Inspired Enchantment. Avalance 13:02, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Killing > removing. They can still fight without it.When they have Scourge Enchantment on, and they get hurt for 71 when they crit, they'll stop attacking.--- -- (s)talkpage 13:05, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Actually 142 because of Agility and defenses. Even more win. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] (Talk) 13:12, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Actually it depends on your attributes, and PvE/PvP. But if you use Crit def+agil against enemies with Scourge Ench, you deserve to die anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:16, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yep, a good assasin will wait for it to get off of them, kill you without it on, and than do it. But most assissins shamefully still attack you, and die quickly.--24.47.41.80 02:02, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Ofcourse there are counters to this one, however it's still overpowered. Besides I'm seing WAY MORE than 75% of my attacks being blocked, more like 90% (could be I'm just really unlucky, but basically I should be hitting 1 out of every 4 attacks and I'm nowhere near that number... I kid you not!) If Anet finds a reason to ruin Watch Yourself! then why is this skill still intact? Pretty sad really, I'd nerf this skill to "blocks 50% of attacks" instead of 75%, would be much more logical. Oh well, who cares anyway :P PuppetX 18:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::What is this now, Anet nerfed this skill, so logically they should nerf this skill too, so that I feel a little better? Pfft.-- Sk8 (T) 19:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Just don't let them get near you for 10 seconds. I freakin snare sins that use this and people still let the sin maintain this skill. Blind or enchant removal are the more obvious counters. Mr IP 19:50, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, this skill is long overdue for a good nerfing.-- 19:06, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps a PvP version and a PvE version.-- 19:07, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :: I dont think its overpowered; I farm with this and the only problems I face with this skill is that I'm still getting hit very often. It says 75% but I don't buy that for a second. - SoS :::I've blocked 4 attacks in a row with 50%. It's all random. Also, when you tank 50 monsters, expect to get hit a lot wince each time every one of them attacks you get hit 12 times theoretically. 75% is a lot, but so is 25% in large numbers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC)